A Drink for the Night
by ArisaWeasley
Summary: Random slash fic taking place some 25 years foward in time from the show. D Roy's kid! OneShot.


A/N: This story takes place some 25 years after the show. :3 **THIS IS RATED M FOR A REASON. BE MINDFUL.**

**Charrie Bio:**

**Logan Mustang:** Son of Roy Mustang. Accually was created to be the son of Roy and an OC belonging to **xxdarknessxfallsxx**. Is a Colonel, just like his father was. (Roy was killed some few years before. o; )

**Chelsea Tsubasa:** The Leuitenant of Colonel Logan Mustang. Not much to say 'bout her. Something I yanked out of my head while RPing.

**Elisia Hughes:** Simple. Hughes's daughter, all grown up, and now a Leuitenant-Colonel. o:

**Eshana and Brenden:** Two officers working somewhere out East. Friends with Logan. Made Chelsea and Logan drunk one time...and...well. oo; Smut ensued between the lovly couple.

OIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIO

It was getting dark outside. Logan was looking of the window of his office. Slight deja' vu kept creeping into his mind. Reminded him vaugly of his father's office. Might be. Never knew. He shooed the thought from his mind, as it was starting to tug on his heart strings.

A small fluttering of papers caught his attention. He turned around, looking at the sorce. Just Chelsea. She'd been edgy since the events Eshana and Brenden managed to stir up. It was friday night...he should take her out somewhere. The door snapped open suddenly, interupting the man's thoughts. Leuitenant-Colonel Elisia Hughes stood in the doorway.

"Mustang. You still here?" she asked.

"Suppose I am, Hughes." Logan replied blandly.

"That's silly! Come on!" she said. She moved towards Logan, and tried to yank him out of his chair. She semi-dragged him to the door.

"You too Tsubasa!" she said to Chelsea. Chelsea nodded, got up, and followed.

Elisia had managed to drag Logan And Chelsea off to a bat, quite near the red-light district. They'd been there a few hours.

Logan was quite drunk already. Not having much tolerance to liquour, like his father did. Elisia was catching up quick. Chelsea had flat out refused to drink anything. Someone had to make sure those two got home without falling in a ditch. The night out was drawing to a close. Logan could scarcly move and Elisia was poking him. Only to get moans of protest in reply. Chelsea looked at the clock. It was midnight.

"Alright you two." she said "Time to head home." Elisia grinned, stood up, and ran into a bar stool. Which were bolted to the floor. Chelsea sighed.

"Help me get the Colonel in the car." she said. Elisia happily obliged, and withen 15 minutes, they were off.

Chelsea dropped Elisia off first. The girl was helped into house by her mother. Chelsea headed towards the Mustang Estate next. Logan was regaining mobility in the backseat by now. She parked on the street, in front of the front gate, and helped Logan into the house. He found his way to his bedroom, nearly collapsing on the bed.

"You mustn't drink so much, sir." Chelsea said, sighing. Logan gave her a half laugh in reply.

All rationalizing had left the man's mind. He looped his arm around Chelsea's waist, pulling her onto the bed. She gasped, as she was pressed down into the pillows, but was quickly muffled by Logan's lips pressing down onto her own. Hands slipped into her uniform coat, unbuttoning it, and slipping it off her shoulders and down her arms. His tounge had slipped into her mouth, tasting her. He himself tasted strongly of various kinds of liquor. His hands had slipped down towards her waist, gently pulling her shirt from her pants where it was tucked in. Logan pushed his hands up into her shirt, his fingers running along the gentle curve of her stomach. His lips left her's, and trailed down her neck and along her collar. Chelsea's back arched slightly in pleasure. One of Logan's hands had slipped though her bra, squeezing her breats lightly, causing her to moan. After a few minutes, Chelsea realized that Logan had stopped moving. She looked down at him. The man had fallen asleep. Or rather, passed out.

Chelsea took a deep breath. Her heart was going a mile a minute, due to the rush of hormones. Her breathing and heart rate calm, and she gently tugged on Logan's hand, pulling it out of her shirt. She pulled him close. Closer than he already was. She placed the man's head on her chest, settling herself in the pillows, and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
